Eyes
by tmntyyh
Summary: It started off with an interest in the strange man's eye color but developed into far more than Vincent could have possibly comprehended when he decided to follow Cloud into the rocket scientist's house. Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eyes

Summary: It started off with an interest in the strange man's eye color but developed into far more than Vincent could have possibly comprehended when he decided to follow Cloud into the rocket scientist's house.

Warnings: Oh, so much could, can, and will happen here... Brace yourselves!

Disclaimer: I own little: ideas, uh...guess that's it.

Side Note: This starts from where Cid and Vincent meet and will progress throughout the game to reveal their in-depth relationship. I'm going to try to stay as close to the game as I can; don't kill me if I stray a bit, okay? I'm doing this from memory because I'm too lazy to look it up.

* * *

><p>Standing beside the blonde that had pried open the lid to his coffin, Vincent watched as he spoke to the meek scientist. She was a lot like Lucrecia; soft brown hair tied up, an adoration for science, a need for-<p>

His concentration was cut off when a new blonde man came running into the house. Honestly, there were never so many blonde people running around back when he was in the Turks, but there seemed to be a new one everywhere he turned.

This one was different, though...

Even from a distance, his enhanced senses could pick out every scent on the mouthy, loud, uncivilized man: smoke from the cigarette dangling from between his lips, black grease smeared across his pants, a hint of fabric softener on his clothes, almost hidden underneath the smell of denim, cotton, and leather. The man obviously had no manners, Vincent concluded as he watched the blonde, who was just barely taller than Cloud, if you did not count his ridiculously unruly hair, berate and scream at the mousy woman.

He was tempted to stand up for her, to protect her from such degradation. No woman should ever be treated that way. ...But, he had yet to forget about what happened the last time he tried to stand in the way of a couple's "love." Granted, the scientist did not look like he was into the same kinds of activities that Hojo was. Alas, that was thirty years ago. For all he knew, the blonde could have been an ever bigger psychopath than Hojo ever was.

The blonde began to rant about ShinRa and the Space Program while ordering them to drink the putrid tea placed in front of them within the same breath. He tried not to listen to the blonde's words as he spoke to the supposed leader of their group. He watched them carefully as they spoke to one another.

Cloud's eyes were a simple, bright blue; almost an electric blue that surged with energy that threatened to swallow him whole. His young body showed that he was not normal. Most people did not show the same kind of mannerisms as the stoic blonde. It almost appeared as though he was lost in himself; unsure of what to say or do at any given time if let to himself long enough.

The other blonde, on the other hand, had a different shade of blue. His eyes almost seemed to reflect the sky; a sunny shade of blue that grew brighter and she spoke to the man who pulled him out of his coffin about his creations. He had to admit, it was an impressive thing to behold. Definitely not his color, that was for sure. ...And he could do without the images of female silhouettes everywhere. But, when one lives in the shadow of their broken dreams, which looked strangely like a phallus, one would do whatever they deemed necessary.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the loud-mouthed blonde light a fresh cigarette before taking a long drag on the filter. Did he not know that those things could kill him before he ever reached his dream? He followed Cloud out of the house, wondering if the leader was truly going to give up on getting the Captain's plane before ShinRa could get their grubby hands on it. Perhaps it was all a ruse? Something about the spiky-haired blonde was off; there was something dark lingering just beyond the surface, just out of sight. It made the hair on the nape of his neck stand upright.

He paused as he heard the woman call for them. Was that mousy girl actually suggesting that they steal from the man that she took a verbal lashing from dailiy? The young girl that both he and Cloud were traveling with jumped at the offer, flashing him with a bright grin as her gray eyes locked with his own crimson orbs.

...She was far too cheery to be accompanying them to save the planet from its destruction. Well, he was only there for his chance to kill Hojo. Planet, her voice was peppy and grating and she just would not shut up! He followed Cloud as they ran over to the plane that Palmer was trying to steal. ...He sure was a repulsive man, Vincent thought as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the fat, laughing man. He truly should not have been laughing, not only was it unsightly with all of his girth jiggling, but downright stupid when a mere twitch of his finger will send a bullet dead between his eyes...

Review if you want more. Short, I know, but this is my standard teaser: it lets you see whether or not you would want more without killing more than a few minutes of your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Eyes

Summary: It started off with an interest in the strange man's eye color but developed into far more than Vincent could have possibly comprehended when he decided to follow Cloud into the rocket scientist's house.

Warnings: Oh, so much could, can, and will happen here... Brace yourselves!

Disclaimer: I own little: ideas, uh...guess that's it.

Side Note: This starts from where Cid and Vincent meet and will progress throughout the game to reveal their in-depth relationship. I'm going to try to stay as close to the game as I can; don't kill me if I stray a bit, okay? I'm doing this from memory because I'm too lazy to look it up.

* * *

><p>The brunette gunner smirked as he watched the truck slam into the grotesque body that made up Palmer, sending the fat man soaring through the air. Tucking away his pistol, the gunner turned to look where Cloud was fiddling with the fishtailing airplane. Rolling his eyes, the brunette man followed the ninja as she jumped onto one wing of the plane, making sure to hop onto the adjacent wing inside of the same one. No need to give her more incentive to hover around him.<p>

Digging his sharp claws into the wing of the small airplane, the aluminum easily crumpling under the force of his grip as he watched the stoic blonde leader of the group try to control the plane. As they rose and dove through the sky at the uncertain will of their leader, curses hit his ears. Looking over the edge of the plane, he watched as the foul-mouthed, blue-eyed man ran after them before attempting to jump onto the same wing as himself.

There is no way he can make it, the ex-Turk thought to himself as he watched the blonde man's gloved fingers reach towards the wing of the plane before sinking down, blue eyes widening slightly in recognition that he was not going to make it. He was not sure what compelled him to make a split decision in such a short fraction of a second, but Vincent quickly reached down with his right arm and grabbed the spear-holding blonde by his arm while tightening the grip of his metal fingers into the aluminum siding. Without giving it a second thought he heaved the blonde onto the wing beside him as the pinging sound of bullets piercing the plane filled the air.

A gloved hand clapped him roughly on the shoulder as the blonde grinned at him in silent appreciation, blue eyes shining as his smile sparkled brighter than the sun had when it hit his sensitive eyes for the first time in thirty years. Only, this glow did not burn his eyes and blind him. No, it made him feel a nervous energy course through his blood and made his stomach flip. The pilot quickly made his way to Cloud, pushing him out of the way and taking the controls as bullets pierced the space directly above his head before another hit the engine, causing it to sputter and lurch before beginning to plummet.

Looking over at the sparkling water that they were heading towards, Vincent could barely make out a loud shout concerning underwear. Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head to look at the blonde man that was pulling back on the controls as if they could stop them from descending into the chilled, northern waters. He braced himself just before the small plane collided with the water with enough force to knock his companions off of the small plane and into the water.

Once everyone else was fished out of the ocean and seated onto the floating plane, Vincent took to looking at the man who continued to curse sourly while examining his prized plane. Grumbling, the blonde resigned and decided to join the "wing nuts," the ex-Turk was pretty sure that this was an insult, but did not press the nickname. He shook hands and got names of everyone before holding out his hand in front of the red-eyed man.

"Name's, Cid Highwind! What's yers, ya creepy spook?" the blonde said cheerily as water dripped out of his hair and down his goggles.

"...Vincent Valentine," he replied before reaching out with his good hand and awkwardly spook hand with the sunny blonde. Something had to be wrong with the man upstairs. Surely getting his plane stolen and shot down would dampen his mood, but it did little to deter him.

Smiling brightly, the blonde clapped his hand onto the brunette shoulder, not caring that he was being stared at incredulously. "Nice to meet ya, Val! Sure saved my ass back there!"

"...Vincent," he corrected.

"Heh, yer one of them types, huh?" the blonde said amicably. "Don't worry, I'll crack ya outta yer damn shell soon!"

"...I shall pass..."

"...Is there any chance we can turn this into a boat?" Cloud cut in, getting a dark glare from the pilot. He truly did not envy the leader.

"...A boat? Does my baby look like a fuckin' boat to ya?"

"...It floats..."

Review for more.

Short, I know. SORRY!

Just, three words: Talumbus, motherfuckers, TALUMBUS! (Seriously, if you know what it is, you will laugh long and hard...then have perverted thoughts, followed by more laughter and a lot of internet searches...)

Thanks for reviewing:

**Pale Meadow in the Moonlight**: Well, I would hate to make my reviewers sad! (Unless there's a very strong hurdle that I have no energy to get over.) Ha! That's known as my half-ass (if not fully-assed) way of writing, a.k.a. the "fuck-it-all" approach! Heh, I figured Vincent probably was not listening to the words coming out of his mouth (total lie, I completely forgot about that part). Well, he's a colorful one!

**Inuobsessed004**: I never beat... Now, that is a hard thing for a gamer to admit! Heh, all of my summaries are half-assed and ramble-y.

**Aeriths-Rain**: Thanks!

**Dreadful Virtue**: Aww, thanks!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, no problem. You don't have to review everything you see. Heh...thanks? Never seen a story of them meeting concerning Vincent's views, either.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Eyes

Summary: It started off with an interest in the strange man's eye color but developed into far more than Vincent could have possibly comprehended when he decided to follow Cloud into the rocket scientist's house.

Warnings: Oh, so much could, can, and will happen here... Brace yourselves!

Disclaimer: I own little: ideas, uh...guess that's it.

Side Note: This starts from where Cid and Vincent meet and will progress throughout the game to reveal their in-depth relationship. I'm going to try to stay as close to the game as I can; don't kill me if I stray a bit, okay? I'm doing this from memory because I'm too lazy to look it up.

* * *

><p>He watched in slight amusement as the blonde pilot screamed at the spiky-haired blonde who was leading their ragtag group. "It floats? Really? Ya don't think I can fuckin' see that? Shit floats! Why don't ya turn shit into a boat?" the pilot exclaimed, hands waving in the air as he cursed and screamed at the swordsman while fishing out a carton of wet cigarettes, squishing the wet papers and tobacco into a ball before chucking it into the ocean as far as he could. Seething, he tried to calm himself down without any cigarettes. It was odd to see the man trembling with rage as he seethed and glared at the blonde before walking over to the cockpit and sitting down besides the soaked controls. "So, where the fuck are we goin'?" he grumbled as he fiddled with the controls.<p>

"Rocket Town," Yuffie said as she swung her legs off of the edge of the wing she was sitting on and dipped them into the cold water. "The rest of the group is waiting for us!"

"The rest- Ya mean there's more of ya fuck-wads?" the Captain snapped as the pink airplane surged forward, cutting through the water and started to go back towards the shore.

"Yeah; five more of us," Cloud said with a slight nod.

"Then they better be fuckin' skinny or we'll run the risk of sinkin'! 'Ey, get yer feet back on the Bronco, girl! ...That fuckin' kid's gonna give me a goddamn headache, I can fuckin' tell," he muttered as Yuffie pulled her feet up before sticking out her tongue at him.

Turning his head, Vincent looked towards the sky, frowning slightly at the sight of the storm clouds that approached Rocket Town in the distance. Looking towards Cloud, he easily got the stoic blonde's attention before looking back towards the storm clouds that appeared to encapsulate the Nibel mountains. Nodding, the leader looked towards Cid. "Any chance we can use your plane to travel across the ocean?"

"Only in shallow fuckin' waters; don't need my baby to sink when we're miles away from land with no goddamn chance of swimmin' all the fuckin' way back," Cid said as he waved on hand, keeping the majority of his attention of the flickering gauges in front of him as he stopped the small aircraft near the shore. Vincent watched as the rest of Avalanche ran over to meet them, Tifa fussing over everyone, especially Cloud, until she got to the Captain. It truly amused the gunner when he watched the blonde smack her hands away before cussing her own for thinking that he could not take care of himself.

Once everyone was seated on various parts of the pink device, and it had sunk more into the ocean, the Captain began to steer the eyesore away from Rocket Town, following Cloud's directions until the blonde lead them to an island far to the west of Rocket Town. The majority of the group stayed behind as Cloud chose to venture forth with the other blonde and Vincent. To say that he was not upset with being picked to go with the two blondes would have been an understatement. So many hours of sitting on the bobbing plane had made the brunette yearn for dry land and a large distance between himself and the chattering girl that was insistent upon not only staying close to him, but nagging and sweet-talking him. By now, he truly needed to kill something.

Nothing seemed to attack the group as they wandered through the simple terrain until they came upon a narrow valley between two large walls of rock. He narrowed his eyes at the ShinRa soldiers that jumped out of them before Yuffie ran past them, mentioning something about this not being her fault, or something like that, before running off. The girl was up to something, he was sure of it, but more pressing matters were at stake. Keeping his attention on the armed men that attacked them, he began to fire at them when Cloud shouted that his materia was missing. Turning to look at the blonde, red eyes watched as Cid narrowly avoided an attack, the front of his shirt being sliced as a thin cut lined down the center of his chest before a bullet when through the attacker's forehead. He could feel the rage bubbling under the surface of his skin, his nose picking up the scents of the grass and fresh air, mixing with the metallic tang that came from the lifeless bodies on the ground and the small amount that seeped from the blonde's chest.

"Fuck! I liked this goddamn shirt, too!" the pilot hissed before examining the shallow cut and torn shirt. "I'll have to buy a fuckin' new one when we hit a town." Cloud nodded absentmindedly as they all checked their belongings for their missing materia. "Fuckin' brat robbed us!" the blonde snapped. Reloading his gun, Vincent looked towards Cloud who shrugged and suggested that they should try to follow after her. He walked in front of the group with Cid directly behind him, Vincent taking up the rear and watching over the two blondes. His red eyes looked up and down the valley that they were traveling over; the wood creaked ominously underneath their feet as they crossed the narrow, wooden bridge. His eyes widened at a sudden crack before he lunged forward, metallic claws wrapping tightly around a gloved wrist while his own gloved fingers grabbed the blonde by the same arm. Wide, blue eyes stared up at him in surprise as the brunette pulled him back up onto the bridge.

"Thanks, Val," he breathed before looking down the hole in the bridge and glaring at the ground far below him. As the blonde sneered at the sight of the green grass while rising up to his feet, the gunner kept his eyes on the pilot that twitched with the obvious need for a new cigarette. He would have to keep his eye on that one, he decided as he watched Cloud talk softly with the cursing blonde as they walked. He fingered his pistol as they walked, keeping an eye out for anything that appeared to attack him before Cid's whistle caught his attention. "Would ya look at that shit," he said before flashing a grin at the brunette, making his stomach flip at the sight.

Did he forget that he nearly just fell to his death?

"Maybe Yuffie brought our materia there?" Cloud commented as they hurried across the bridges and down to the small city near the mountains. Walking into the city, Vincent raised an eyebrow as he scanned the area. This had to be where Yuffie originated from. Granted, he did not care much for the girl, but from the stories her has heard from his teammates and remembered from his own past, she did not fit in with any of the locals. But here, here she would thrive.

"'Ey look," Cid chimed in his a mischievous grin, "they got a bar!"

"After we find Yuffie," Cloud said before pointing to a materia shop. The pilot rolled his eyes before heading to the shop with the leader of Avalanche, quickly followed by Vincent. Once they opened the door and stepped inside, Vincent's senses were assaulted by overpowering incense and the scent of cooking fish. He waited by the door as he watched Cloud try to talk to the owners while Cid screamed at them. It was quite an odd sight to behold; one blonde man asking if they could look at their wares while the other blonde man yelled for them to open up the widows lest the entire building smelled like a bunch of unwashed women with their legs open and surely the business did not want to lose customers because of that!

Honestly, the pilot had a colorful way of looking at things. This declaration; at the top of his lungs, mind you; made the gunner chuckle softly behind the tall cowl of his cloak. When the owners became affronted with the blonde that dared to speak to them in such a way, Cloud slipped behind them and began to look through their items, pulling out a glowing orb and pocketing it. Walking over to the blonde that was arguing openly with the owners, Vincent tapped the shorter man on the shoulder just as Yuffie jumped down from the ceiling, grabbing the materia that the other blonde had just found with a taunt before dashing out the front door.

"All right, am I the only fuckin' one that not only wants to beat the fuck out of that girl, but tie her to the back of the tiny Bronco an' make her swim for a few miles?" Cid snapped as they chased after her, blinking when she was nowhere to be seen once they exited the shop. "Argh! She's pissin' me the fuck off!"

"...Is there anything that doesn't?" Cloud commented idly as they walked through the city.

"Kitties an' chocolate; the sweet kind, not that dark bitter shit," the pilot replied with a grin. "White or milk is the best, 'specially when ya got time to just let that shit melt in yer mouth an' coat yer tongue. Hell, some days I think it's better than sex!"

Frowning, the gunner looked over at the pilot instead of searching for the nearest place that the self-proclaimed ninja could be hiding in. Did he seriously just compare chocolate to sex? ...And have chocolate win?

"Hm, I never would have guessed that you liked candy," Cloud said with a shrug before asking a random person on the street if she knew where the thief who stole their materia was. The woman shook her head before continuing on her way, leaving them with no more clues than they started with. Sighing, the brunette looked towards what looked like an empty house, pausing at the mewls and meows that came from inside.

"Heh, looks like we found a cat-house," Cid said as he opened the door, blinking at the number of felines inside. "Shit... How much do ya want to bet that some crazy old lady owns all of these?"

"Men own cats, too," Cloud tried to reason as he stepped into the small house. "You just said that you like cats."

"Likin' them doesn't mean I plan of shackin' up with fifty of the fuckin' fur balls. An' I like kitties; small little fur balls that are cute. Old, fat, ugly cats ain't my thing. This screams of a woman; ya never hear 'bout a man growin' old in the company of his many feline friends. Nah, ya hear about one psychotic, fucked up woman that would rather die with an' insane amount of cats than settle down with a man that she felt was below her. Men will marry anythin' with a goddamn pulse if they near their golden days. Women got standards. The higher the standards, the more cats she fuckin' owns."

"...So you are saying that this woman has very high standards?"

"If she's still alive. The fur balls could have eaten her wrinkly, old body by now if she just keeled over one day. Hell, the whole fuckin' town reeks like fish; I wouldn't bet that the owners still alive. Fuck, haven't these people ever hear of eatin' steak or pork? Smells like some whorehouse in the wrong side of town...like the fuckin' slums of Midgar! What was the name of that place again? Ya have probably been there before, Spike!"

"...The Honeybee Inn?"

"That's the place! Sleaziest fuckin' place on the goddamn planet! Wouldn't put my dick in one of those girls even if I was paid to!"

Trying to ignore the odd conversation that the two blondes were engaged in, the gunner took one step inside before heading back outside. The smell of fur, cat litter, and fish was going to haunt him for the rest of his unnatural life.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Aeriths-Rain**: Unfortunately, Cid does not feel the same way.

**Inuobsessed004**: Err...please clarify? I think I'm getting the wrong picture from that...

**PhreshxxxBear**: Yeah; sorry. I try to type only two-thousand words per chapter (and utterly fail). Once I get a new computer I can update faster and have longer chapters.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, not much? Wutai first, then Keystone and Golden Saucer.

**JiLLiBeanz**: Aww, thanks! Love ya, too!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Eyes

Summary: It started off with an interest in the strange man's eye color but developed into far more than Vincent could have possibly comprehended when he decided to follow Cloud into the rocket scientist's house.

Warnings: Oh, so much could, can, and will happen here... Brace yourselves!

Disclaimer: I own little: ideas, uh...guess that's it.

Side Note: This starts from where Cid and Vincent meet and will progress throughout the game to reveal their in-depth relationship. I'm going to try to stay as close to the game as I can; don't kill me if I stray a bit, okay? I'm doing this from memory because I'm too lazy to look it up.

* * *

><p>Stepping back outside as the two blonde's argued and talked amongst each other, the brunette kept an eye out for the young girl that stole their materia. He nearly missed it when the sneaky girl ran right past him, laughing maniacally as Cid and Cloud eagerly chased after her. Keeping an eye on the ninja, the brunette could not help but get distracted when his eyes drifted to the pilot's taut muscles, heart quickening more from the sight of his body in motion than from the exertion of running.<p>

"...Did anyone see where she ran off?" Cloud asked as he panted slightly.

Shaking his head, the brunette watched as the blonde pilot stomped about, loudly cursing the girl who robbed them again. He had to get himself together if they were going to not only find the annoying girl, but get back their materia. They had bigger fish to fry than to sit around trying to locate the ever-rambling girl in a city full of un-cooperating residents. He had to catch Hojo, who was undoubtedly on the move, and make him pay for the sins that he had created against the beautiful Lucrecia and her child, Sephiroth. He could not afford to lose focus on his goal just because of the foul-mouthed blonde that seemed to strut every time that he walked.

No, he had to remain focused. Keeping his hand on his pistol, Vincent followed the pair of blondes into a new house and waited as the leader questioned the residents before Yuffie suddenly popped up and ran away laughing. He was severely temped to fire a shot at the self-acclaimed ninja's legs but the pilot dove towards her and he could not risk injuring the blonde. She quickly scurried out of the house as they followed here, vanishing before any of them could see where she dashed off to. Frowning, the brunette clenched his jaw. The entire town was working to protect the girl that was stealing from them? Then she was, indeed, from this little place and they would have to work without the aid of anyone else in the out of place town.

"I fuckin' need a drink," Cid muttered as he jerked his thumb towards the only bar in town.

"...Maybe they'll know if Yuffie is hiding in there?" Cloud offered as they began walking towards the Turtle's Paradise. He raised an eyebrow at the name before he followed the two blondes inside. He saw his teammates stiffen and pull out their weapons at the sight of two men and a woman sitting at the table. Vincent narrowed his red eyes at the sight of their clothing. The redhead was obviously not wearing the uniform correctly and he was certain that the current Director of the Turks would have had a fit if he saw that. He listened as Cloud bickered with the trio before they began to bicker amongst themselves.

Ignoring the sounds of the impending argument, and the subsequent slammed door, the gunner looked over towards Cloud for what their next move would be and then frowned. Cid was missing. Looking around the bar, the brunette rolled his eyes at the sight of the pilot sitting at the back and downing a shot of amber-colored alcohol. Surely he realized that they were on a mission to save the planet, right? Getting drunk was not going to aid them. Walking over to the pilot, he slipped his hands underneath the shorter man's arms, gloved and metallic fingers clutching at the thick material of his jacket before hoisting him off of the barstool. Setting the surprised and flailing blonde down on his feet, the gunner leaned down slightly before murmuring softly, his dark voice reverberating through the awkward silence that filled the bar. "Now is not the time to drink. Later, Chief."

He could have sworn that a shiver ran up the pilot's spine by the way that he shifted, but it was quickly covered up with a grin that could have blinded mortals. A gloved hand slapped him roughly on the arm as he tried to focus on the task at hand, heart fluttering erratically in his chest as he felt something shift in his mind. "No problem, Val!"

"...Vincent," the gunner corrected even as the pilot strode over the leader of Avalanche. A part of him wished that the man did not walk away; he was sorely tempted to pull the cheery man flush against his body and to breathe deeply, to take in the scent of the other man and try to remember it. That was not right; he should not be having thoughts like that. Lucrecia. Think of Lucrecia and Hojo. He had to avenge her assumed death and make the deranged scientist pay for the unspeakable acts that he had committed against mankind. He could not afford to lose focus by trying to drink in the blonde pilot. Gods, he truly needed help before this spiraled out of control...

Following the blondes put of the bar, his ears pricked as he heard the rustling behind him, spinning around, the drew his pistol and aimed at the large, covered jar that sat beside the bar. His eyes flicked to Cloud, who pulled out his sword before making hand gestures at them. Nodding, he ran over to bridge, standing on it and keeping his eyes trained on the trembling pot as he watched the pilot stand in the distance and gripping his spear. Vincent could not stop the wince that came when Cloud pulled out his overly-large sword and wacked the pot roughly. The reverberating sound hurting his ears as he watched the pot wiggle at every hit before the top flew off and Yuffie hopped out. She attempted to run in my direction, but paused and looked at me with large, innocent eyes before running off towards Cid.

Following after her, and wondering if Yuffie actually thought that such an act would work on an ex-Turk, Vincent managed to help the pair of blonde surround her before Cloud grabbed her arm. He looked over to the pilot who grinned when the swordsman got her to agree to return their materia to them. Nodding, the pilot gave the brunette man a thumbs-up before they followed the Wutainese girl to her house. He looked around the small space with Cid, listening as the blonde remarked that she was "so fucking short" because she lived in cramped spaces. As he listened to the blonde speak, not paying attention to the conversation between the other members of the group, the gunner looked over at the architecture of the room, frowning slightly at the designs. He had seen such work before...

"What's got yer attention, Val?" the pilot asked as he clapped his hand over the brunette's shoulder and leaned closer, smelling of tobacco and fresh air at the same time.

"...Vincent," he corrected again. Honestly, his name was not a hard one to remember.

The pilot waved his hand as he grinned at the leather-wearing gunner. Honestly, there was something about his smile that made Vincent want to pull him close and never let go. He could feel something pulling underneath his skin as he focused on Cid; something inside of him wanted out and he was not sure if he should let such a thing roam free. His fingers twitched slightly as he restrained himself from grabbing the pilot and smelling him. Gods, he just wanted to bury his nose in the soft-looking, blonde hair and breathe deeply. Bright blue eyes watched the brunette as the blonde chuckled softly, "Ain't calling ya that, Val."

"...I see," Vincent remarked before pointing to the architecture. "...I think that we are in Wutai."

"Wutai? Didn't ShinRa bomb the fuck out of this place an' have General Loony-Tunes kill a bunch of people here?"

Having never heard Sephiroth referred in such a way, Vincent could not help the slight smile that graced his face. He knew that he should be upset; the hick just insulted the child of the woman he was willing to protect with his life! But, as he stared into the vibrant eyes that stared back at him without fear or horror, he knew deep down that he could not even begin to feel even the slightest bit upset with the pilot. He briefly wondered if that was why the woman that he lived with put up with him so much. She should have gotten angry with him when he yelled at her about simple things. Maybe she just melted when she looked into his eyes and was willing to take whatever abuse he sent her way because of it. Or perhaps it was all a ruse and he was just as sweet to her when they were alone as he was to the other members of Avalanche when he thought that no one was looking?

He recalled seeing the blonde help Aeris with her pink ribbon before they headed towards the trap. Everyone was busy packing whatever Cloud, Cid, and Vincent would need for the trip while Aeris fumbled with the knot in her ribbon. The material did not seem to be in compliance with her wishes. Right when she was about to give up, Cid waltz over to her and quickly tied the pink fabric into a neat bow, making the flower girl smile brightly at him.

Vincent was snapped back to reality when he heard metal rattling before a large cage fell down around himself and the pilot. Narrowing his eyes, the brunette spun around as Yuffie left the room, shouting something about trust and falling for it. Turning back to look at Cloud, he watched at the upset blonde fiddled with the levers, ignoring how Cid cursed loudly and paced in the cage. "...I can't seem to get it to rise!" the swordsman said as he pulled both of the levers, huffing in frustration before looking at his companions. "I'll be right back!" he said before hurrying out of the room, leaving him stuck in the cage with the pilot.

He was not sure if this was a good or a bad thing. Cid snarled to himself, a litany of curses leaving his lips as he swiftly pulled out a cigarette and lit it, smoking in an attempt to calm his fury before looking at Vincent. "So, ya got any idea how to kill time?" he asked before blowing smoke out of his nose. Vincent could feel something pulling beneath the surface of his being and could not tell if it were from his anger of Yuffie or if it were from the way the pilot looked; smoking freely as he leaned back against the bars of the cage, his gloves hands tucked into the pockets of his cloak as his blue eyes seemed to search the brunette for an answer.

"...I know of several things that can be done to pass the time," the brunette remarked idly, crimson eyes following curve of the blonde's lips as the blonde grinned brilliantly. Gods, he should come with a warning label... The pulling sensation grew stronger when the pilot chuckled, the laugh sounding warm as it filled his ears and made his heart flutter in his chest once more. Stepping closer to the blonde, Vincent felt himself sinking into the feeling with ever step that he took, a heat filling his chest as he plucked the cigarette from Cid's lips, Cloud's imminent return completely forgotten as his lips descended on the blonde's swiftly, not noticing that for the first time since he was freed from his coffin in the ShinRa Manor he had reached his Limit Break.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Inuobsessed004**: Heh, thanks! He's a quirky one, that's for sure!

**talinsquall**: Aww, good luck with that! Naturally; Cid's sleepy and Vincent needs to get him to bed...

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, well, all he's seen is Cait Sith; he has yet to meet the man behind the Scottish/Irish (I looked it up, they say he's Scottish) kitty! Well, I'm sure Vincent will make him into far more of a woman than that! Indeed!

**Pale Meadow in the Moonlight**: Pure and utter luck! Aww, thanks! Well, Cid's an odd one, that's for sure. (Was so going to put fo' sho' there...)

**Teeties**: I'm going to take that as a compliment. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Eyes

Summary: It started off with an interest in the strange man's eye color but developed into far more than Vincent could have possibly comprehended when he decided to follow Cloud into the rocket scientist's house.

Warnings: Oh, so much could, can, and will happen here... Brace yourselves!

Disclaimer: I own little: ideas, uh...guess that's it.

Side Note: This starts from where Cid and Vincent meet and will progress throughout the game to reveal their in-depth relationship. I'm going to try to stay as close to the game as I can; don't kill me if I stray a bit, okay? I'm doing this from memory because I'm too lazy to look it up.

* * *

><p>It was odd, Vincent decided as he looked around. He could easily see the blonde's wide blue eyes looking up at him nervously, appearing as though he was wondering whether or not to stab the gunner with his spear or not. The gunner quickly realized that he had not control over his own body as he heard a low roar echo throughout the room, knowing that it had come from his own mouth. There was something disturbing about being able to watch through his eyes as his own body neared the suddenly shorter human against his will.<p>

What had Hojo done to him?

Something definitely felt off; the gunner had the sneaking suspicious that he was being watched, but he could not see anything other than the small blonde in front of him. A frown spread across Vincent's face as he saw a large, clawed hand reach out for the human. That was his hand? What happened to the leather he was wearing?

"Heh, yer a giant fur ball, ain't ya?" Cid commented before snorting when he was suddenly sniffed, a cold, wet nose pressed against his neck before his cheek was licked. "Oh, sick!" he laughed before wiping his face. Why was the man so easily accepting of people? Surely anyone else would have panicked at the mere thought of being trapped with a purple-furred, black-clawed beast that was far taller than himself? Then again, the quirky blonde was proving to be a very interesting man. He watched as the pilot reached up and scratched behind his ear, filling the gunner's body with a pleasant warmth as he growled again. What was he; a dog? "Yer a funny fuck, Val," he commented before looking over when someone else ran into the room. Vincent believed that it was Cloud returning to them. Unfortunately, he was not in control of his body and the creature did not see to want to take his eyes away from the pilot.

"...What happened to Vincent?" a soft voice said as the blonde swordsman appeared behind the pilot, confirming Vincent's thoughts.

"Think this is Val," Cid said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Think the little ninja brat pissed him off so much that he reached his Limit Break. Cute, huh? Reminds me of a giant fuckin' puppy. Ain't that right, Val?" A loud woof filled the air before Cid was licked again. "Heh..."

"...If you say so," Cloud responded before walking out of sight. He listened to the blonde findle with something in the background as the pilot continued to pet the large beast in front of him, grinning when the cage was suddenly lifted. "...Do you know how to change Vincent back? I've never seen someone transform during a Limit Break."

"Go any doggy treats?"

Canine treats? The blonde hick was going to feed him canine food? The indignation! He was not some mutt that needed to be placated before being taken to veterinarian's office for shots!

"...I don't think that would be a good thing," the leader said. At least he was thinking correctly! Honestly, dog treats? "...Do you think he could help us find Yuffie?" Now, that was not a half bad idea, Vincent thought. Surely if he was some sort of canine, especially after being petted and offered treats, he might as well become useful and locate the Wutainese girl that had pilfered their materia. The large beast barked loudly and made Vincent wonder if he had influenced that or if it were the creature's on willingness to assist them.

"Think that's a "yes,"" Cid said before rifling through his pockets and fishing out a small cloth. "C'mere, boy. Got this right from the brat."

"What? Where did you-"

"Hush up," Cid said as he waved his hand. "Ya get a good whiff of this an' we can find the little bitch, grab our stuff, an' get the fuck out of this Podunk place." Vincent felt repulsion when the creature leaned down and sniffed at the cloth, features slowly melting back into his usual features. Pulling the cloth out of his face, the gunner wrinkled his nose while fixing his cloak and flexing his fingers, grateful to be back in control of his own body. He would have to control his anger if he was ever going to keep from having such an embarrassing thing happen to him again. "Welcome back, Val!" the pilot said cheerily as he grabbed the material and tossed the fabric on the ground before clapping the brunette on the shoulder, knocking him forward slightly as he grinned brightly.

"...How are you feeling?" Cloud asked as his bright blue eyes watched the gunner, looking for any explanation for the change.

"Fine," the brunette muttered curtly before nodding, hoping the entire topic would drop. He honestly could not explain what was done to him back into the bowels of Nibelheim; Hojo was a dark man that had done even darker things to him. The extent of the damages that were done to his body were still unknown to himself. He knew of the physical repercussions; his rotted and replaced limb, the vast expanse of scars that lined his body, his improved strength... The mental repercussions he was still trying to figure out; the adverse feeling towards scientists, his sensitivity to his surroundings, the mutation during his recent Limit Break... It would be very difficult to explain. "Did you find out where our thief could have run off?"

"Well," Cloud said as he began to walk out of the room, Cid and Vincent following him. Although the gunner kept listening to the blonde swordsman, his eyes continued to wander to the other blonde that gave their leader his full attention. "There looks like there's only one other building in this town. Other than that, she either left the town and headed into these woods with mountains behind them or just left the city."

"Unless she's plannin' on swimmin' 'cross the fuckin ocean, she ain't escapin' this fishy shithole without us findin' her!" Cid said with a grin that promised ill towards the Wutaian girl. "Let's check the fuckin' shithole of a house first." Cloud nodded before leading them to a building and wandering inside, keeping his attention on their surroundings in case the young woman decided to jump out and steal from them again. He barely managed to see Yuffie a second before her hand darted into their leader's pocket once more. All three men hurried after her as a man rambled in the background. They followed her out of the building before the gunner pointed to a secret door. Heading inside, the trio blinked at the sight of Don Corneo; Cloud in mortification, Cid in repulsion, and Vincent in disgust. The man looked hideous and obviously had no shame.

Some of the people that he was with had Yuffie, who was thrashing and screaming at the top of her lungs. The words that she shouted made no difference to Vincent as they followed the fat excuse of a man up the stairs and into a different room. The ex-Turk pulled out his gun as several Soldiers ran into the room, all speaking about the man standing in the middle of the room. Surging forward, the Soldiers lunged at the slumlord who jumped out of the way. The brunette easily blocked a blow with his left arm, sneering when the metal blade nicked the metal of his arm before firing a shot through the Soldier's head, blood drenching him as the man dropped to the floor in a heap. His head whipped to the side when he heard a grunt. Looking over his eyes narrowed when he saw the pilot's head snap forward, one hand reaching for the back of his head.

Not wasting a beat, the brunette aimed at the attacked and quickly fired a shot through the center of his forehead, feeling no pity at ending another life while Cloud took care of the last Soldier. "Shit," Cid growled as he tenderly touched the head. "Anyone got a potion fer this shit?" Crimson eyes widened slightly at the amount of blood that dripped over the gloved fingers, head shaking slowly. "Don't give me that look, Val. Head wounds always bleed like a bitch." He grabbed the potion that Cloud held out for him, pulling the cork out with his teeth and spitting it to the side before chugging the swirled, blue liquid with a grimace. The pilot winced at the liquid stopped the bleeding; skin knitting back together crudely from the ill-tasting liquid as the wound healed. "Hate that fuckin' shit," he muttered before looking at Vincent with a grin and turning his back on him. "How's it look? Still got all my hair?"

"...It's all there," Cloud said with a slight nod. "Come on, if I know Corneo, he didn't take Yuffie away for a tea party..." Vincent was almost tempted to ask the swordsman not only what the fat pig actually wanted the young woman for, but also how the odd youngster seemed to know the older man. Filing those questions under "things he would rather not know," the brunette followed the two blondes out of the room, pausing at the sight of two male Turks running past them; the loudmouth with red hair in the lead and the tall, bald, darker-skinned male following him. Cloud ran up to him and paused, speaking softly as both males seemed to nod in agreement.

"Wished they'd just fuckin' get a room already," Cid commented with a crooked grin.

"Hm?" the brunette hummed in reply as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? Ya don't see it?" the pilot asked as his grin grew, reaching over and cupping the brunette's face, leaning in as though he was going to kiss the taller male before tilting his head so he could watch the blonde swordsman speak with the two Turks. "Watch. Ya see how the lanky fuck's posturin'?" Vincent nodded slightly as the dark-skinned Turk pointedly looked away. "He's tryin' to look more appealin' to the kid. Unfortunately fer him, Spike's a bit dense in the head an' wouldn't notice if the lanky fuck actually stripped in front of him. So he knows he's got to try harder." Vincent made a noncommittal noise as he watched the redheaded "lanky fuck" toss a sulty grin in Cloud's direction as he stepped closer, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist before resting his hand on his ass and squeezing it.

Cloud visibly jumped, eyes widening as he looked around before pushing Reno away with a bright blush on his face. "Told ya," Cid said as he chuckled. The brunette nodded slightly, feeling his heart flutter again at the soft, warm sound of the pilot's accented voice and warm touch. When he drew his fingers away, the gunner was sorely tempted grab them and pull the blonde man closer to him. He resisted and turned his eyes back to the blonde closest to him, ignoring the loud slap and scuffle that broke out directly in front of him.

"...How is your head?" he asked softly, keeping his bright red eyes on the blonde's blue eyes.

"Perfectly fine," he said with a grin. "Don't worry yer pretty, little head over it, Val. Potion took care of the bleedin' an' everythin'. All we need's our materia an' we can be on our way. Ya know what town the next stop is in?"

"...I do not believe that we have a "next stop,"" Vincent replied as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "From what I understand, they have all been roaming around the planet trying to find any leads as to the location of Sephiroth."

"That's a shit-ass plan!" the pilot snorted as he pulled out his cigarettes, sticking a brand new stick between his lips and lighting it. "The idjit over there," he said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of Cloud, who was still blushing as Reno grinned at him with a blackening eye, "needs to pull his shit together an' figure out exactly where the fuck we need to go! Don't ya think so?" Turning his attention away from the squabbling pair, he looked right into the pilot eyes and nodded, feeling a queasy nervousness fill his stomach at the brilliant smile that he received from the blonde pilot. Without even thinking it through, he leaned down and pulled down the top of his cloak while his golden fingers plucked yet another cigarette from the pilot's lips just before he pressed their lips together gently.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**talinsquall**: Heh, bet Chaos might knock him for a little loop. No fondling in front of the rookie...Reno's going to wait until she turns her back. Plus, there will be a lovely scene in the Gelnika.

**Inuobsessed004**: Heh, that's Cid for you! Aww, thanks. I feel like the creators wanted Yuffie to be comic relief (as in Dirge) but she's got nothing when compared to the eccentric pilot. Well, Vincent's particularly angsty.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Er...kind of? Heh, he's quirky.

**klausolas**: Indeed!

**Sir Shirkin**: Heh, this might be the blonde in me...but I have no idea what other six things you're talking about. Well, don't I also write out the yaoi?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Eyes

Summary: It started off with an interest in the strange man's eye color but developed into far more than Vincent could have possibly comprehended when he decided to follow Cloud into the rocket scientist's house.

Warnings: Oh, so much could, can, and will happen here... Brace yourselves!

Disclaimer: I own little: ideas, uh...guess that's it.

Side Note: This starts from where Cid and Vincent meet and will progress throughout the game to reveal their in-depth relationship. I'm going to try to stay as close to the game as I can; don't kill me if I stray a bit, okay? I'm doing this from memory because I'm too lazy to look it up.

* * *

><p>Wide blue eyes looked at him as Vincent pulled back slightly. That...was not a good thing to do to a man one barely knew. He could feel the nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach. The pilot had to be repelled by his action. "Don't know where the fuck ya come from," Cid said before clapping the brunette on the shoulder. "But where I come from, if ya mean "yes," ya normally say it instead of tryin' to slip a guy yer tongue." Well, that was not the response that he was expecting, not that he was complaining. Nodding the brunette tilted his head to look at the other blonde in their group, raising an eyebrow when he witnessed Cloud sulking with his arms crossed over his chest and the taller, lanky Turk pouting. "'Ey! Let's get the fuckin' show on the road!" the pilot snapped before waving an arm. "Don't know 'bout ya jack-offs, but I got plenty of other things I could be doin' than standin' 'round while whiny girls are in trouble an' ya two play a rousin' game of "Hide the Turkey"!"<p>

The redheaded Turk leered at their leader while his partner rolled his eyes and walked forward, grabbing the skinny man by the back of his flaming red mullet and tugged, heading towards the direction of the mountains. Nodding the gunner began to follow Cloud as he walked behind the Turks, Cid following the leader as they made their way to the carved mountains at a slower pace than the ShinRa employees. He listened to the sounds of the wildlife around them, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the redheaded man as he spoke to the leader of their group. Honestly, back when he was a Turk, they had more respect for the job and did not fraternize with the enemy. ...It was also a good idea not to fraternize with your charges, he reasoned.

His eyes flicked over to a sudden movement by the pilot's side before he paused, standing in place as he watched the man spin his spear while walking. Even his sharp eyes were strained to make out the blade of the lance as the blonde spun it rapidly, fingers moving quickly with the rest of his arm was still. Vincent could pay attention to nothing else but the way that the man spun the weapon with ease; no cares about what could happen if the blonde lost his grip and impaled him in the face. He seemed to be peaceful with the mountains surrounding them as they traveled up the path and past the carved faces, the gangly Turk teasing mercilessly while his more mature partner ducked in and out over caverns, hoping to find the rookie of their group.

Crimson eyes stayed fixed to the Southern man as he walked, not particularly caring for the youngest member of their own group that had been captured. As horrible as it could be perceived, he figured that it would be much more quiet without the proclaimed ninja running around and constant yammering on and on about some pointless plans and what their children would look like. No matter how many glares he threw in her directions and no matter what anyone else told her, Yuffie was determined that she was to be his future bride and no one could dissuade her.

Surely, should Vincent decide to eventually marry, long after the still gaping wounds caused by Lucrecia's betrayal and his own failures concerning her are healed, not just scabbed over, he would decide to marry someone far more...in depth than Yuffie Kisaragi. Sure, she had some charming qualities. Not that he had found any, yet, but he was certain that everyone had charming qualities. She was certainly not his type of woman, though; polar opposites from Lucrecia, in fact. Not that his relationship with her had gone very far, mind you. He needed someone different. Someone-

"Ya all right back there, Val? Lookin' like yer gonna swallow yer tongue an' flop on the floor any goddamn second," Cid cut in as he teased, a bright grin lighting up his face. Vincent nodded sharply before closing most of the distance between them, silently letting the pilot know that he was not going to be left behind. "Great!" the pilot said as he smacked the brunette man in the arm once more. Surely he could come up with another way to show his approval physically without manhandling him? Contrary to popular belief, the ex-Turk was a very strong man who could hold his own and did not need to be smacked around by the Southern blonde, albeit playful roughhousing.

Keeping in step with the amicable blonde, Vincent kept on the lookout for the large, balding man that had taken the blonde female Turk and the brunette ninja in their group hostage. He peered out at the treetops and could see the ocean in the far distance, ears picking up the faint sound of women shrieking in the distance. Narrowing his eyes, the brunette nudged Cid in the shoulder before murmuring, "Listen."

Pausing, the blonde leaned closer to Vincent and listened carefully, a large grin spreading across his face. "Way to go, Val!" Cid exclaimed as he smacked the brunette on the arms once more before running forward to tell the others. The gunner raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched the blonde pilot run. It was such an awkward way to run off, too; his groin was sticking out and his shoulders were pulled back as if he were attempting to run crotch-first. Chuckling softly in amusement, the brunette followed after the blonde pilot, quickly catching up with the others before they headed off in the direction of the shrieks and squeals.

Coming to the end of the path, Vincent rose an eyebrow at the sight of the balding man as he spoke to Cloud. He truly was a hideous man. His attention was grabbed by the sudden shrieking to the side. Almost tempted to cover his ears from the ungodly sound, he turned his attention away from the discussion that the leader was having and focused instead on the two woman that were strapped to a large carving, their bodies spinning so they were upside down. He thought it was a bit of an improvement; Yuffie would have to focus on not vomiting instead of screeching like a cat that had been dipped in cold water. Turning back to the group, he offered a soft comment while shrugging his shoulders, his right hand pulling his pistol out of his holster while the pilot pointed his spear at the tubby man.

Tightening his grip on his pistol, the brunette narrowed his eyes as a sudden roar emanated from behind the man, watching him move out of the way as a large winged creature swooped down and lashed out at their group. A strong hand curled around his forearm before tugging him to the side. Looking at Cid, who was holding his arm, the brunette nodded his thanks to the pilot for making sure he was not hit before aiming at the beast and firing off a few shots. He watched as Cloud and Cid dashed forward at the beast, Cloud slashing at it from the ground with the pilot leaped up and thrust his spear forward, slashing the large creature across its snout but not doing much damage. Vincent fired another shot, the bullet tearing through the beast's wing as the pilot pressed his boots against the creature's face and pushed off, jumping away from the winged beast.

Another roar rippled through the air as it crumpled to the ground, its wounded wing flapping against the floor as it snarled. Reloading his pistol, the brunette took aim at the beast while the redheaded man darted forward and attempted to shock the beast with his puny EMR clutched tightly in his grasp. Cid darted forward at the same time, nearly colliding with the Turk as they both attempted to attack it at the same time. A snarled curse came from Cid as he pushed the lanky figure out of the way before slamming the tip of his spear through the creature's other wing. Blood spurted from the wound as the blonde pulled his spear just in time as the redhead sent a wave of electricity course through the creature's body, making it screech far worse that the women had been as its body convulsed. Its large wings beat against the ground, sending a plume of blood and dust into the air and clouding it and the two closest men to it into the dirt cloud.

Narrowing his eyes, Vincent kept his eyes on the cloud that refused to settle down, listening for any sound beside the whipping air from the beasts beating wings. Crimson eyes widened at a loud smack just before the redhead and blonde came flying back, the both of them landing on their backs. Cid's spear landed in the ground, the knifed tip buried in the ground while the Turk's EMR remained attached to his wrist. Moving to his side, the brunette reached down and took the blonde pilot's hand, helping the coughing man to his feet.

"Watch out fer the fuckin' tail," Cid muttered as he cracked his back, the opening in his shirt revealing a red mark across his shirt that was sure to leave a large bruise in his wake. Walking over to his spear, the blonde huffed in irritation as he pulled his favorite weapon out of the dirt. Nodding, the brunette turned his attention back to the flying dirt before firing another shot while Cloud and the larger Turk stood by with nothing to do. A piercing shriek filled the air as the beast lunged out from the settling dirt. Grabbing the pilot by the back of his denim jacket, Vincent pulled him to the ground while he dove for cover as well. Lying on top of the blonde man, Vincent took aim at the creature before firing off another round, blood gushing from the creature's eye as it screeched and crumpled to the ground in a trembling fit, wounded wings flapping as its tail lashed about.

"Nice shootin', Val," Cid complimented as he squirmed out from under the brunette gunner and stood up with the other man. He watched as the Turks dealt with the disgusting fat man that they had cornered by the edge of the cliff. Turning away, the brunette looked over at the dying creature, aiming his gun and firing off another shot, nodding slightly when the beast went still. A hand clapped him on the shoulder and right away he knew that it was the pilot. Looking at the blonde man, he watched as he lit a cigarette before slipping it between his lips and taking a long drag. "So, Val, where are ya from?"

"...A coffin," the brunette replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Snorting, the blonde man grinned at him before blowing smoke out of his nose. "No shit?"

"...None at all."

"Heh, yer a fuckin' riot, Val. Where were ya born?"

"...I do not remember."

"Heh, well, probably fer the best seein' how the world is goin' to Hell in a handbasket. Got any plans fer yer future?"

"...Besides death?"

"Duh."

"...Eternal atonement."

"Fuck, do ya come with a Bible or are ya always such a broody bastard?"

"...I am always such a broody bastard," the ex-Turk remarked as his lips curled into a slight smirk, watching as the shorter man laughed.

"Hey!" an annoying voice called for the side, already grating on Vincent's ears. "Are you going to get me down or what? I can't stay up here forever, you know! You won't leave a poor, defenseless girl all alone, would you? I still have your materia and I promise to give it back!"

"Reckon she learned her lesson," Cid commented with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on, Val," he said as the lanky Turk pulled their leader in for a deep kiss. "We got us two whiny brats to save seein' how they're playin Tonsil Hockey. Get a move on, ya big lug, yer with us," he said as he waved his hand at the larger Turk.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**MayaDarkling**: That he is!

**Inuobsessed004**: Heh, never played it...

**ABNORMAL2110**: Uhh...what was the first one? That he is!

**talinsquall**: Heh, Cloud Twinkie... Indeed; Gods, I loved the dress... Shiny, sparkly, purple dress... Indeed, but I will try to make it interesting! Thanks for reviewing.

**Sir Shirkin**: I like DoC Galian better than the original version; he's much fluffier.

**JiLLiBeanz**: Heh, I do! Some other favorites include: "Botard," "Reh-tard" (not to be confused with "retard"), and "jack-hole." The list goes on and on of nonsensical words.


End file.
